Sirius' Favourite Colour is Yellow
by CossetteLune
Summary: He loved Marlene with everything he had.


_A sad Blackinnon story._

 **Disclaimer** **:** If they were mine, they would be married with two beautiful children. One named Halo and the second, Aurora.

This was something I thought of one day, obviously.

* * *

 **Sirius' Favourite Colour is Yellow**

 _CossetteLune_

When Sirius was a boy, and you asked him what made him the most happy in the world, he probably wouldn't have an answer. He would say something like candy, or flying, without really truly understanding what happiness meant. When he enrolled in Hogwarts and at last made some friends, he would tell you that happiness was being with people who love you unconditionally. Although there was still always a darkness over-looming him. That darkness was his family and his past. Even once he ran away, he was still afraid of them. He couldn't sleep through a night. His mind would constantly wander to his little brother. But he would pull pranks and laugh as if there wasn't a care in the world with his best mates, and to him, that was happiness.

It wasn't until later, when they finally branched out to some of the girls they knew, that Sirius started to know what it felt like to feel happy. Happiness so strong that there was no darkness surrounding him. His friends meant the world to him, but when he fell in love, that was a Sirius who had a life to fight for. Marlene and him started out as nothing but a fling. They both enjoyed sex and firewhiskey so it seemed like a practical choice. But before long, after they were laying in bed together they would talk. For hours and hours without the need of bouncing on top of one another. Then the school year ended and Sirius found that he missed the presence of the carefree blonde who made him feel comfortable, safe and like he deserved love. It was when he started visiting her, sneaking out at night and flying across the UK that he realized that it was so much more than a fling.

Especially since, although they always made time for sex, his favourite part of their nights were when they cuddled under Marlene's blankets and giggled and talked about what more there was to life. There was nothing they didn't discuss. From school, to the potential war, to James and Lily, to simple muggle films that she made him watch with her. If they were in each others arms, their mouths were stuck in a smile. He would stay in her bed, heads under the covers of her bright yellow comforter, until the sun was in the air and peaking through her windows. It was just enough light to shine ever so slightly through Marlene's blanket and emphasizing her beauty in a way that Sirius would remember forever.

It was those nights that made the war an easier time. Even when everyone was scared of what was coming, every night night the young couple would hold each other close, under the same blanket she took with her when she moved out of her parents and in with Sirius. There was hope. Every day Marlene would remind him that they could win, every day changes and one day it would be theirs. He was sleeping normally and together they felt invincible.

The day that Marlene didn't come home, Sirius broke every single thing he could get his hands on. He smashed their dishes, he through their lamp at the mirror, not even noticing the glass that scattered around his feet. His hand began bleeding after he repeatedly beat up a wall. Sirius' tirade didn't stop until he grasped one of his favourite pictures of her. It was just Marlene, sitting in the middle of a field on one summer afternoon, but the soft yellow light from the sun illuminated her blonde locks perfectly. Her blue eyes shone lovingly towards him as he snapped a picture to capture the moment. Mid-throw he realized how precious every piece of Marlene was and he stopped himself from launching it towards a nearby cabinet. Instead, Sirius took the photo with him and curled up under Marlene's favourite blanket, just as he would have if she were there with him. Starring at the photograph of her, he broke down into tears. Even when she was gone, he felt safe in their bed. The familiar yellow glow convincing himself that maybe she would come back. That perhaps the body they found wasn't hers. Anything was possible, it had to be.

However, she never did return. Things got worse and before he knew it, Sirius was locked up in a cell, with nothing to do but reflect on those he loved and lost. There wasn't a moment of comfort in there. They hid him away somewhere that he couldn't even see the sun. There was no warmth and nothing to protect him against the darkness that took over him once again.

Years later a newspaper reminded him that he couldn't give up, not yet. There was Peter Pettigrew, clear as day, returning to Hogwarts. James, Lily, Marlene and so many others did not loose their lives just for the little rat to take the last chance the wizarding world had to keeping Lord Voldemort away forever. With a new found motivation he found a way to escape from his prison. He refused to feel the pain and hunger that coursed through his body as his dog form carried him as far away from Azkaban as it could. Morning hit and he was too tired to go on, so Sirius found a muggle bridge to hide under, pretending to be nothing more than a stray dog. That morning, he got to watch the sun rise and it was every bit as beautiful as he remembered. With every morning brought a new promise of hope. Once again he could remember Marlene rolling her eyes at him and telling him that each day is a new opportunity, why waste it? She lived life moment to moment, but knew not to take a second of it for granted. Which he was now going to start doing again. The war had cut short the lives of so many innocent witches and wizards. Azkaban took twelve years from him. And Sirius wouldn't let anything else be stolen from him.

Marlene would be proud of him, he thought, after saving Harry. Things didn't go perfectly, but she would be proud. Remus didn't question his friend when he asked him to go out and buy some yellow sheets and blankets. The old house he was now being forced to stay in needed some colour. What surprised Remus was that Sirius asked for yellow and now red and gold. But, he did what he promised and that night, Sirius threw the blanket over himself and closed his eyes, imagining Marlene would be home at any moment.

Sirius' life didn't brighten up like it had before. He couldn't shake his past from him and once again could not sleep through a whole night without nightmares waking him up. The only times he had ever slept peacefully was when Marlene was beside him. And as much as he could imagine and try to remember the softness of her hair and the gentleness of her laugh, it would never be the same.

When he was struck in the department of mysteries and he felt his body falling backwards, there was one last thought that ran through his mind. But it wasn't as people always said, there was no tunnel with a light at the end. Instead, everything went yellow, as if it was an early morning in a brightly lit field. He fell and he could have sworn that he felt Marlene's arms embrace him before everything went black.

* * *

I actually really hope you liked this one, sincerely.

xo

 _CL_


End file.
